


Truth

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-23
Updated: 2007-02-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix muses about who will go to the Junior Prom. Onesided FelixKim. implied RomKim. a little bit of FelixMonique. please rr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth

**Truth**

Disclaimer: I don't own, Disney does.

* * *

Felix couldn't help but notice how Ron was so happy when he was with Kim, which in many ways was when he wasn't hanging out with him. Felix understood why Ron liked Kim. She was cute, funny, and smart. And no, Felix didn't have a crush on her.

 

**He thinks about it.** _Oh wait he does..._

Oh wait, Kim would be a perfect girl for him. They can both talk about Cyber Robotics and play basketball.

But Felix knows that Ron has feelings for Kim, and well Kim she's starting to understand her heart more.

And after all, don't you want the girl of your dreams to be happy. And Ron makes her happy.

And there goes two hot chicks in school, Kim and Monique.

Maybe Monique will go to dance with him.

After all, Felix has a feeling that Ron will want to ask Kim to the dance.

_He knew the truth, he could never get her._


End file.
